


【83line】离心力

by cherry8424



Category: Superjunior - Fandom, 源声 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Kudos: 3





	【83line】离心力

1

恋情曝光的前一天，朴正洙整整开了一天的会，承受着几个高层的责问，几乎所有人都在问他，你作为队长为什么不知道队员的恋情？

朴正洙不停地道歉，他也想知道为什么。他们是从什么时候开始连私下见面都不再有过的？

朴正洙低头看着公关部拿过来的照片，照片上的金希澈和女孩亲密十分，看起来倒也算登对。朴正洙放下照片，抬起头询问高层们的意见，二代团多数都到了成家立业的年纪，所以公司也不愿在恋情上面花费太多的资源压制，于是朴正洙就难得的给金希澈打了一通电话。

“公司的意思是，不如我们来公开，至少掌握了主动权，你觉得呢？”

电话那头沉默了一会，轻声回了一个‘好。’

朴正洙默不可闻的叹了一口气，刚要挂电话就听到金希澈再次开了口，“对不起，我该告诉你的。”

朴正洙没有说话，沉默了片刻只是回了个‘嗯’，就挂断了电话。他原本想像其他成员一样调侃的说一句‘下次注意。’但是胸口就像有什么东西一样紧紧地压着他，让他开不了这个口。

最终，金希澈的恋情以公司主动公开而引发了舆论热潮。对此朴正洙在所有媒体面前都笑而不答，这一切似乎都与他无关。

直到曝光一周后的晚上，金希澈敲响了朴正洙家的门。

2

那个男人依然穿着运动服，踩着拖鞋，永远一副无所顾忌的姿态，这点是朴正洙羡慕而又讨厌的。

“有事？”

很奇怪，他们明明住的很近，但是却从来不会去彼此的家；他们都养着狗，但是却不会让他们的狗做朋友。金希澈曾经提过让两只小朋友认识一下，朴正洙也是笑笑没有回答。

“恋情的事我想跟你谈一下？”

“跟我有什么好谈的？都公开了就尽量久一些吧，我们也不年轻了。”

朴正洙隐隐感觉到对方想要说什么，金希澈谈过不少恋爱，虽然不是每一段都有跟公司报备，但是毕竟在一个圈子，风言风语总是会听到一些，但是无论是哪一段金希澈都没有公开过。无论是出于什么原因，朴正洙都清楚一点，一段关系只要它不拿到台面上，那就是容易解决的，是随时可以割舍的。名利场里的情感关系向来如此，他混了十几年再清楚不过。

但是这一次，不一样了。

3

“我原本没想公开的。”金希澈如是说道，朴正洙轻轻笑了笑，侧身让金希澈进了门，两个人站在门口被人看到终归是不好。

空儿见了金希澈拼命的叫，朴正洙只好暂时把她关进了卧室。金希澈站在客厅，有些局促，这是他第一次来朴正洙的家，和他想的差不多，又不太一样。

‘太干净了，就像没人居住一样。’这是金希澈对这间屋子的第一反应，尽管他们有着相似的洁癖，但是他总觉得朴正洙要比他更过分一些，过分得甚至有些偏执。

“不坐吗？”

朴正洙给他拿了瓶水，金希澈接过水看了看沙发，突然想起自己之前看过朴正洙的综艺，他好像有哪个垫子是动不得的，金希澈想不起来了，索性就站在一旁。

“你到底想说什么？”朴正洙也不管他，干脆就陪他站在一旁继续刚才的话题。

“我只是想说，这次是个意外。”

“希澈，我们都不年轻了。”

金希澈握紧了手中的手，他懂朴正洙的意思，他半生风流，看似潇洒，却总是寂寞。朋友遍布半个娱乐圈，最常做的事却是在家抱着猫猫狗狗看着90年代的港产片。旁人看着繁花锦簇，实则却总是独自面对一片沙漠。

他在一段段短暂的恋爱中汲取鲜活的快感，好让他的沙漠不那么荒凉，却总是还没等到沙漠里的花开，就匆匆将人驱逐出自己的世界。对他来说恋爱太容易了，他只要在那里，就有光鲜亮丽的男女前仆后继，他什么都不需要做，只是站在原地挑选就好。时间长了自己都不觉得这样的恋爱方式有什么问题了。

但是总有一个人，明明就站在他身旁，他却总是靠不近。

4

朴正洙最终还是没有说什么，只是告诉他，空儿只是爱叫，没有讨厌他的意思。金希澈不明白朴正洙的意思，本想追问两句，对方却很快的关上了门。

面对厚重的大门，金希澈只好转身离开了。

门内朴正洙进到卧室抱起了叫累的小狗，温柔地顺着毛，口中喃喃道“我们空儿在保护爸爸吗？爸爸虽然看着他的照片哭过，但是那不是讨厌哦，我们空儿还小呀……”

男人一如往常一般对着小狗唠叨，或许是房子太大，或许是人太瘦了，本该温暖的画面却总是透着点孤单。

金希澈恋情曝光的那天，朴正洙跑完日程回到家里，麻木地洗澡做饭遛狗，一系列日常必需做完后无力的瘫在了床上，娱乐新闻头版始终是金希澈的照片，两个人自相识到相恋都被扒的事无巨细，不管是真的还是假的，看起来却还是有那么几分样子，朴正洙想起之前他们录同居的时候，两个人在镜头之外喝酒聊天，还聊起过恋爱的事情。

“你谈了这么多恋爱就没想过稳定下来？”朴正洙总想着稳定，经历过动乱的人对平稳的生活最是向往，可金希澈却总是和他相反。

“再等等吧，总觉得还没遇到那个人。”

“遇到了就公开？”

“公开呗，我金希澈有什么好怕的。”

朴正洙笑着喝了口酒，金希澈永远是这样，自信骄傲，一副天不怕地不怕的样子，让他好羡慕。

刚出道的时候，他作为队长，带着限定团对着谁都是小心翼翼，一副笔直的腰板几乎从未挺直过，明明也是二十出头的少年，却硬生生的被逼成了圆滑老练的模样。

这一点他和金希澈完全不同，他羡慕金希澈的洒脱勇敢，也讨厌金希澈的洒脱，因为那是他永远都无法做到的。

李东海总是跟他说“哥你放开一点吧，过你自己的人生，自由一些。”

朴正洙笑着说好，心里却清楚的知道，自由有多难。

眼角不知不觉的有些湿润，空儿凑到他怀里蹭着他的下巴，朴正洙将小狗抱在怀里，擦了擦眼角的泪，轻声地说了一句“他大概遇到了吧。”

5

金希澈回到家的时候希范正在沙发上睡觉，猫年纪大了就更爱睡觉了，他戳了戳熟睡的猫，见对方不反抗，就将猫抱在了怀里，连希范都十五岁了，金希澈一边给猫梳着毛一边感叹着岁月。

手机屏幕亮了起来，是女友发来的消息，内容也无非就是些日常琐事，今天工作做了什么遇见了谁有什么趣事之类的话，金希澈看了一眼回了一个表情，也就没再说什么了。他打开了置顶的sj聊天室对话框，今天还没有人说话，朴正洙偶尔会在里面说些话，尽管他不会回复他，但是他却总会看，没有原因，就是想听对方说些什么。

金希澈其实很喜欢听朴正洙说话，不带主持腔说话的朴正洙很温柔，柔声细语就像一缕春风，淡淡地落在心上，每次听这样的朴正洙说话，金希澈总会情不自禁的看着他，眼波里流动着温柔，只是这些他自己统统看不见。

金希澈也不知道他为什么要去跟朴正洙解释，他只是总放不下那一天的那通电话。对方沉默的短暂时间里，他清楚地听见了自己的心跳，他期待对方的回复，却不知道自己在期待一个怎样的回复。

金希澈活了三十多年，对待任何人都有分寸懂距离，唯独对待朴正洙却总是摸不透该用一种怎样的态度。

太近了，就像之前做节目里的四目相对，两个人都不适应；太远了，自己又还不舍得。

他们之间好像总有一段距离，不能太近，也不能太远，就保持着合适的距离，在一旁望着便是最好。

6

后来，在一档节目里，金希澈学到了一个天文学词汇——“洛希极限”。意指天文学上两个天体互相以引力牵制的最短距离。一旦再靠近，其中一个天体就会粉碎。不知道为什么金希澈想到了朴正洙，他的脑海里第一次浮现了一个词语——宿命。

7

朴正洙在姐姐的婚礼上，认识了一个女孩。女孩漂亮活泼，两个人一边吃饭一边聊天，相谈甚欢。金希澈就坐在不远处看着他们，手中的餐具被握的发疼，金钟云轻轻碰了他一下，他这才收回了视线，没让自己失态。

朴正洙的余光看到了这一幕，也只是不着痕迹的偏过了头，继续和女孩聊着他之前做过的一档节目。朴正洙自然清楚姐姐将女孩安排在他旁边的用意，她结婚后会有自己的人生，她自然希望自己的弟弟也有幸福的人生，一个人终归是孤寂了些。更何况在她看来，朴正洙比任何人都需要陪伴，他的弟弟原本就不是一个享受孤单的人。她看尽了他的辛苦，也心疼他的劳累，前半生他过得太累，她希望他的后半生不那么辛苦。

但是她知道，她的弟弟偏偏爱上了一个最让他辛苦的人。

女人总是敏感的，在过往数不清的见面中，她看出了他的眼神，他望着那个人时情不自禁的笑，和他对视时下意识的害羞，和他一起唱情歌时从未有过的甜蜜表情，这些她都看在眼里，她只是从未提过。

没有人比她更清楚朴正洙所经历过的苦痛，生活的苟且曾经压得他们整个家庭都喘不过气，是朴正洙一个人扛起了一切，她心疼，可是又无力相助，不过，好在一切都过去了。

婚礼结束后，姐姐将朴正洙叫到了一旁，从捧花里拿出了一朵塞到了朴正洙手里。

“正洙，未来我希望你幸福。”

“这是干嘛？知道你幸福，你也不用这么着急刺激你单身的弟弟吧。”朴正洙总是带着笑容，一对梨涡十分好看。

“没个正经的，我是认真的，你是个聪明孩子，你知道怎么选择是最好的。人生过了近半程了，有些事情很难再变了，我们也该到了认命的时候了，你说呢？”

朴正洙没有回答，淡淡地笑容一直挂在脸上，姐姐摸了摸他的头，轻轻地拥抱了下，在他耳边轻声说道“但是无论怎样，只要你幸福，我都会支持你，一直以来辛苦你了，正洙。”

说完，姐姐便挽着丈夫的手离开了，开始了她人生的另一段旅程。

朴正洙的眼眶有些发热，双手紧握，紧咬着下唇控制自己的情绪，客人们陆陆续续的离开了，之前的女孩却走到他身边，递给了他一张纸巾，他接过纸巾，轻声道谢，女孩却并没打算离开，反倒开口说道“你知道有一个很火的游戏吗？”

朴正洙摇了摇头，女孩朝他走近了一步，踮起了脚，把手掌附在了他的眼睛上。

“没事的，这样就不会有人看见了，我虽然不够高但是也能挡住你一些。”

女孩小声的说道，话音落，朴正洙的泪水就再也抑制不住了。其实，他刚才有看到金希澈看向他，他们四目相对，他看得出金希澈的欲言又止，但也只是片刻，金希澈被熟识的朋友拉倒了一旁，离开了他的视线。

女孩的手柔软又温暖，附在他的眼上有一种心安。他有多久没被人这样照顾过了，他自己都想不起来了。

曾经也有一个人说过，“你们少让特儿操心，不然饶不了你们。”但是偏偏说这个话的人却是最让他挂心的。

朴正洙突然觉得，或许他真的到了该认命的时候了。

8

成员们听到朴正洙恋爱的消息，纷纷送上了祝福，十几年的相处他们就如家人一般，自然希望他们最劳累的大哥能有一个幸福的归宿。朴正洙早年谈过几次恋爱，但也都是单纯的走肾不走心。

后来家里出了事，他忙着还债，忙着工作，忙着生病，忙着治疗，他永远在忙，片刻不得歇息。

弟弟们心疼他，却也帮不到太多，不惹麻烦便是最大的帮忙，可是却总有人会出一些事情让他本就乱糟糟的人生更加烦杂。那个时候金希澈是唯一一个他可以一起商量的人，因为他们年纪相同，因为他们在同一个队伍，因为在他心里金希澈曾经是他的依靠。

他对金希澈说过‘我只有你了。’但是那个时候的金希澈无法理解，只是怔在原地为对方莫名其妙的生气而恼火；后来他在歌里唱到‘想给你我的一切’，可是金希澈幼稚的太久了，等他察觉到细枝末节的时候，朴正洙已经为他们之间划出了一座山，一汪海，他无法攀越，也无法渡过。他只能保持着这样的距离，退一步，高山流水多年好友；进一步，对方向想要的他统统都给不起，最后只能在原地徘徊。

年轻时说一句情话，给一个承诺太简单了。年纪大了却什么都不敢承诺了，因为清楚有太多的事情是无法做到的。

那天晚上，戒酒好久的金希澈难得的喝醉了，他拉着金钟云胡言乱语，说着他们的过去，感叹着这么多年的不易，最后边哭边笑，边骂自己是个傻子。

金钟云不太喝酒，只是安静的听着金希澈骂自己，他和几个弟弟不同，这么多年他眼睁睁看着朴正洙努力靠近金希澈，也看着金希澈是如何推开的对方。年轻的金希澈谁都走不近，年轻的朴正洙却十分有韧劲。

只可惜当他终于柔软了，愿意让人走进自己的世界时，对方却再也不想努力了。虽然不是刻意的，但他们的之间的距离却始终在漫长岁月里，通过彼此的拉扯保持的很好。

“希峰，有些事情是注定的，这就是宿命。”

宿命，金希澈再一次听到了这个词，他笑了出来，笑着笑着眼泪就流了下来。

金钟云没有把那晚的事情告诉朴正洙，酒醒后的金希澈又恢复到了往日的状态，一切就像没发生过一般，任凭着时间推动他们的生活。

他不参加sj的巡演，所以他与朴正洙的见面机会，其实也并没有太多。他没有刻意再去找朴正洙，他保持着他们本有的距离，不靠近也不远离，就那么毫无选择的望着他，压抑地看着，他们之间唯一的可能性，就是保持这份遗憾。

9

Sj巡演的终点站难得的设置在了台湾，朴正洙想着在那天公布自己的恋情，同时向爱着他的粉丝们道歉，他决定要开始人生新的旅程了，对方很温柔很体贴，是一个再好不过的结婚对象。他不用再回家对着空空的房子，也不用再一个人自言自语，这可能不是最幸福的选择，但是却是最轻松的，更何况也没有那么难过。

哪有圆满的人生，它总是裹挟着痛苦和无奈的，浮生庸碌，哪怕追寻了半生的人生意义，大多数也是无果的，外表再鲜丽，终归也是俗世凡子，浪子尚回归途，更何况他只是一个俗人，平凡简单的生活对他来说本就不易，又何必再去苦苦追求那明知的不可能。

朴正洙太聪明，聪明的连一场梦都不想再求。

10

为了公布恋情，也为了道歉，朴正洙精心准备了一首中文歌，他好久不唱中文歌，但是第一次偶然听到了这首歌时却很喜欢。

曲子是一首慢歌，旋律不算复杂，娓娓道来的情感，伴着钢琴独奏最是好，朴正洙捡起了许久未弹的琴，专门请了中文老师，为了更好的演绎也是费尽心思。

为了更好的共情，老师专门给他解释了歌词的含义，老师说了一堆朴正洙最后却对两个字印象最深——‘宿命’

浪漫又绝望的词语，充满了无限可能，却也可以解释所有的不可能。

朴正洙想到了金希澈，总觉得或许这也是一种宿命吧。

中文的难度很大，朴正洙每天抱着歌词在练习室里练习，曺圭贤作为中文最好的成员，偶尔会指导一下发音，不过对于公布恋情时选择这样一首歌，忙内一直带着疑问，“哥不觉得有点悲伤吗？”

“有吗？我觉得还好。”

“不难过吗？明明相爱却不能在一起，就像……我小时候学过的数学，无限接近却永不相交。”

“学习好就是不一样啊。”

朴正洙笑着打趣道，曺圭贤抱着哥哥撒娇，朴正洙看着手中的歌词若有所思，过了好一会才开口，“有的人就是只能保持着朋友的距离，然后一辈子用朋友的名义爱着，一直到死去，不也挺好吗？”

“好吗？既然相爱为什么不在一起？”

“命运的事说不清的，有的人就是不能在一起。”

“就像你和澈哥吗，南极北极，想想都尴尬。”成员们除了金钟云以外，都不知道朴正洙与金希澈的感情纠缠，所以开起玩笑来也向来没有尺度。

朴正洙陪着忙内笑，虽是无意点到，但是却也是捅破了现实。

他们就是不能在一起，时间的错位，缘分的错过，或者根本没有原因，总有人是不能爱的，总有人是爱了却不能在一起的，命运就是这样，它可以让两个人相识，相知，甚至相爱，但是唯独不能让他们在一起。

等爱到深处，就会发现，一切，都是徒劳。

终归，是命不可抗。

11

演唱会当天，朴正洙公布了自己的恋情，并向粉丝告白自己对这份感情的认真，十几年看他一路走过来的粉丝，即使难过但是大多数还是祝福的，她们清楚那是她们遥不可及的光，可是光的背后是孤独的，是她们无法企及的。现在好了，有一个人会在光的背后支撑着他，让他看起来不再那么寂寞。

舞台上缓缓亮起了一束光，白色的钢琴立在舞台中间，朴正洙好多年没弹琴了，所以粉丝看到钢琴纷纷雀跃了起来。

音乐在琴键中流动，大提琴随着主旋律缓缓响起，让原本就悲伤的曲调更加难过，朴正洙身着白色西装，边弹边唱，柔美的嗓音诉说着情感，聚光灯为他披上了一层光芒，岁月的磨难将他重铸打炼，让他变得既温柔又坚强。

金希澈在台下带着帽子口罩，认真将这样的朴正洙放在眼里，落在心里，然后默默地铭记。

随着歌曲缓缓结束，他也准备起身离开，没人知道他来，也不会有人意识到他的离开。朴正洙唱着最后一句，琴键在指尖的波动下敲打着听者的心，

「再眷恋一生，也不会成真

离心力是宿命，我在这」

音符落下，金希澈也出了演唱厅的门，他在门外听着里面的欢呼尖叫，知道从此刻开始，朴正洙就要进入一段新的旅程了。或许未来的某一天，他也会结婚生子，开始一段新的旅途，但是无论怎样，在不远的距离外，在属于他的人生里，永远有一个位置，那个位置有朴正洙。

12

没有拥抱，没有亲吻，没有纠缠不放，没有藕断丝连。有的只是红尘俗世里平凡地相望，感谢你曾在我寂寥的黑夜里相伴过一瞬，庆幸我没有与命运相抗落得个粉身碎骨；一生很长，愿你安宁喜乐；一生很短，我们来世定会再次相见。

——END


End file.
